


Сто лет тебя не видел

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер перевернулся на спину и протянул левую руку, надеясь найти Тони.</p><p>Его не было. Конечно же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сто лет тебя не видел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haven't seen you for ages](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71142) by iloome. 



Питер перевернулся на спину и протянул левую руку, надеясь найти Тони.

Его не было. Конечно же.

Питер вздохнул. Даже не ясно, почему он ожидал чего-то другого. Он знал, где Тони. Мог попробовать вытащить его из лаборатории, подальше от брони и работы с Рокетом — но если не пробовать, то и не обломаешься. В очередной раз.

Питер встал, потянулся, наскоро оделся и отправился искать, чем можно заняться. Ремонт корабля и необходимость ждать запасные части и в половину бы так не раздражали, если бы кое-кто занимался чем-нибудь еще, кроме как пялился на броню в компании енота.

Возможно, он был несправедлив. Возможно.

Грут сидел, опустив ветви, рядом с мастерской и пристально смотрел на дверь.

— Я есть Грут, — сказал он грустно.

— Знаю, — ответил Питер.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы они перестали.

Если честно, Тони и Рокет теперь были просто не разлей вода. Питер радовался, что они нашли общий язык, а не цапались после каждой второй фразы, но... Ладно, пусть Рокет знает о технике больше, но Питер все еще может показывать Тони космос, верно?

— Я есть Грут.

— Спасибо.

Он мог бы зайти, но какой смысл? Тони не обратит на него внимание.

* * *  
Питер точно не знал, во сколько Тони скользнул в их постель. Он притворился, что этого не заметил.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — сказал Тони.

Питер никак не отреагировал.

— Ты всегда просыпаешься и прижимаешься ближе, — произнес Тони лениво. — Так что сейчас ты не спишь.

— Твое мнение?

Тони обнял Питера сзади, скользнул рукой по его животу. Питер кожей почувствовал, как губы Тони сложились в улыбку. 

— Не хочешь рассказать, почему Грут ворвался в лабораторию и практически угрожал мне, добиваясь, чтобы я пришел сюда?

— Понятия не имею, может быть, он скучает по Рокету? — резко выпалил Питер.

Тони коротко рассмеялся. 

— Он... Ты серьезно? — он перебрался через Питера и повернулся так, чтобы быть к нему лицом. — Питер.

— Замолкни, Старк.

— Милый, ты такой ласковый, — сказал Тони растягивая слова. 

— Я тебя не видел сто лет! — добавил Питер. — Ты все время работаешь с Рокетом.

На мгновение на лице Тони появилось... удивление. В глазах мешались тревога и веселье. 

— Ладно, но ты не был совсем один, — ответил Тони, глядя на Питера пристальнее. — Ты ревновал?

— Нет.

Тони быстро его поцеловал.

— Ревновал, — было очевидно, что он старался не рассмеяться. — Боже мой, это правда. К Рокету?

— Тони, — Питер прижался лицом к его шее.

— Поцелуй меня, и я, может быть, ему не скажу, — предложил Тони.

— Ты не скажешь, — пробормотал Питер.

— Ладно, ты прав, — легко признал Тони. — Но серьезно — Рокет?

— Заткнись.

— Знаешь, вот если бы к броне — да, я бы понял...

— Ты на ней женат, я знаю, — прервал его Питер. Он даже не шутил.

— Точно. Но Рокет?

— Я уже сказал тебе заткнуться.

— А я сказал тебе поцеловать меня.

Питер вздохнул, как будто ему это было в тягость, и поцеловал Тони — глубоко, так, что после оба жадно глотали воздух.

— И теперь собственнический секс, да? — спросил Тони, слегка задыхаясь.

Эту идею Питер согласен был поддержать.


End file.
